Friendship brings lovers together
by eliina
Summary: [sesskag]Rated for what will be comming up Sesshoumaru has hasd interest Kagome but never wanted a human mate untill he leart that she was not what she seemed, now his Friend Mamoru is bringing them together and causing trouble for Everyone, plz R
1. How it all began updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I if did I would not be posting fan ficts

A/N: Well hers what's been happening in my life that keeps me away form doing this story which will be fully resuming in September, Over the summer I took an English course the next grade I need as most of you will notice in some unedited chapters that my spelling and grammar is really bad but I'm working on it.

Anyways I was planning to update this after exams in January but one thing lead to another and my friend came up for a visit and my monitor was taken over to fix her computer which ended up being fully rebuilt.

Anyways all chapters that have been updated will be marked with and for those who have already read the story (I thank you all and even the one who flamed me, and no I'm not lazy I just don't have free time!) I recommended rereading, as there's a lot of changes going to be made and Plz Review and tell me what I did wrong and what's good I need the help. Domo (thanks!)

Who would have ever thought that a child no more then 3 years old would wind up having an interesting life that some can only dream of. Maho Mamoru or Kid as most called her was a full Inu youkai with many secrets. She was found drifting in the water; she was covered in a soft blue aura. The person who found her was named Mamoru and he was an assassin and a healer. He took her in and raised her until he died on her 3rd birthday. Now she lived alone in him home.

Mamoru had long silver hair and wore a simple male Kimono and had beautiful winter ocean blue eyes. She lived just out side the capital of the Western lands. She made a living stealing, killing people for money and what ever she could to live. She had been given many swords from Maho before he died and she always carried two of them at her sides the rest remained hidden at Maho's home that now belonged to Mamoru.

It was a cold winter day and Mamoru was walking alone the river hopping to find a hole to catch some fish to eat. She walked for along time until she came across a young Inu Youkai playing near by. She recognized who it was immediately; it was the Prince of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. 'What is he doing out here alone?' she asked her self as she hide herself in the trees shadows and hoped she was not seen.

"Is someone there?" Sesshoumaru asked, he looked around 9 years old. Sesshoumaru looked around as he thought he had herd something. 'I could have sworn I herd someone,' he thought walking out on to the ice with out really noticing it. 'Oh great, he's going to fall through,' Mamoru said as she heard a crack in the ice. A second later the ice had broken and Sesshoumaru fell only to be carried off by the fast current of the ice water.

Mamoru jumped down and followed him down the stream until she could find a place to dive in after him. She found her place, about a few meters away from where the ice had broken. She dived in just as Sesshoumaru's body past her. She swam fast as the water was cold and she would not last long. She grabbed on to Sesshoumaru's hand and held on to him while she pulled them both out of the river. Sesshoumaru was blue as he came out of the water but started to warm up instantly. 'I will not do that again,' she said to herself trying to ignore that fact she was freezing.

Sesshoumaru woke up and looked around, the last thing he remembered was falling into the river. "What happened?" he asked himself not expecting an answer. "You fell through the ice and I dived in and pulled you out," a feminine voice said. "Thank you, who are you?" he said thankful the person had saved him. "I'm no one you need to know Sesshoumaru-sama," she said standing up she was small but she was strong. "Your Inu Youkai so why do I not know your face," he said taking him the scent of metal and blood and the underlying scent of fall. "I am nothing really, I live alone and you probably will never see me again, good day Sesshoumaru-sama," she said bowing before walking off. She had no shoes or anything warm on but the cold never bothered her.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru's Mother said seeing him sitting on the riverbank. "I'm fine thanks to a girl who dived in and saved me," he said looking in the direction she went. "I'm glad you're alright and what was the girls name?" she asked her song holding him close to keep him warm. "She didn't say but she's full Inu Youkai and she lives alone. She's very young," he said holding on to him mother as they went back to the castle. "Are you sure my son? There are no children like that in the area," she said trying to figure out who saved her son; her scent had been washed off in the river. "She lives alone, Oka-san I want to met her again she was nice," Sesshoumaru said happily even though his face remained unchanged.

Mamoru entered the house it was quiet big and warm. She removed her clothing and changed into something warmer before starting the fire and falling a sleep. She awoke when she heard a knock on the door. "Anyone home?" a voice came. Mamoru got up to see whom it was and was surprised at whom the visitors were. "Excuse me child but are your parents here?" the male youkai said. "I have no parents but if you wish to talk come on in," she said bowing and opening the door.

The man nodded and entered followed by Sesshoumaru and his mother. "Are you all alone child?" she asked looking at the small Youkai in front of her. Mamoru nodded and sat by the fire. "From what my son told me you saved his life, is it true?" she asked sitting in front of the child. "Yes I was in the area when I noticed him and I dived in and got him out," she said pulling her knees to her chest. "Thank you for saving him, Tell me why are you all alone?" she asked noticing that the house showed only signs of her living there. "Maho found me when I was a child he died recently, I will stay here as he asked me to," she replied hiding her face under her hair.

"Maho was a good Youkai, the news of his passing is sad," the guard that had come with them spoke up. "Poor child," Sesshoumaru's mother said feeling sad for the child. "How old are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "About 3 years old," she said quietly and Sesshoumaru stood up in shock. "What type of parent abandons their child when there first born?" he said loudly. "I don't know where I'm from if I have parents I was found drifting in the Ocean with a glow protecting me," she replied looking at him darkly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly after seeing the pain in her eyes. "Don't be I'm use to it and it does not both me that I have no one to help me," she said poking at the fire. "Oka-san can she live with us for a while?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at his mother. "If she wants to, she did save you after all," she said calmly looking at Mamoru. "That would be nice," she smiled before adding. "I'm called Mamoru, Maho Mamoru. Most call me Kid," she bowed.

"Mamoru that's a nice name, call me Aura and you know Sesshoumaru already," she said looking at the eyes of a happy child wondering how long that happiness would last. "Mamoru! Get out here!" a bunch of voices yelled. Mamoru stopped smiling and opened the door only to have rocks thrown at her. "What do you want?" she yelled. "You gone, you're only a pain. You little bitch," one of them said throwing another rock, which was caught by Mamoru. "You think you I will leave? Get real!" she said charging at them full speed with her swords killing most of them easily. "Leave me I do not wish to be disturbed by meaning less things," she said turning as they picked up the dead and went back inside.

"I believe that child needs to be taken care of and trained don't you think Aura-sama?" the guard asked as they all watched her move and kill. "Yes I believe she can be use full when she is older," she replied as Mamoru stepped in. "How did you learn to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked standing in front of her. "Maho taught me," she replied and that was her answer to many questions as it was true Maho had trained her at a young age to protect herself. The three decided to learn more about this young child and stayed for the night.

After a night of talking, Mamoru moved in to the main castle where she lived and trained for years becoming strong and powerful. She had gown up beautifully she had a thin body, strong muscles and a very intelligent mind. She still lived in her old place as it was important for her and it was a good place to go to be alone. She would go home and sit and reflect on her past. She had respect of everyone in the whole area and more of the surrounding area but few people respected her, on number of occasions when she was still young people would though stones at her and try and chase her off. Even with the people always changing, most were humans, she saw hundreds of years pass in there time and there always was a time were she was hated, she never knew the reasons nor did she want to know.

She would live along side Sesshoumaru until she vanished for 5 years. She was sent into the future 500 years to set everything in motion. Sesshoumaru had once wanted to mate with her but discovered that she could never bare an heir and that she did not return his feelings as strong. Mamoru had what someone would say Emotionally challenged, as she really had not emotion. She had never shown attraction to any other male Youkai in the area. Sesshoumaru had watched her grow up and felt sorry for her not being able to want anything, she rarely asked for things like clothing, food, power, and affections.

Kagome was the next female to attract him like Mamoru; she was strong, smart and very kind. "Well looks like I have to play match maker with those two," Mamoru said watching from the trees as a battle started between the brothers.

There I fixed what I could fine the next chapter will be updated in a few weeks as this computer is needing to be formatted or a new video card either way I have to back up the entire system . so REVIEW!


	2. Maho Mamoru who is she really? updated!

I do not own Inuyasha!! And that is the truth I can wish

Well here's the first chapter I've edited to make a little more sense anyways enjoy

It was the same daydream again; she was running in the forest when she came to a split in the road. Down one road was one guy, hot headed and cute and on the other a much older stronger and powerful man. She looked at both of them and started to walk to the guy when something stopped her and told her to go the other way.

Kagome woke up from the daydream from Inuyasha shaking her. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Huh? Yes?" she said snapping out of it. 'What did that mean?' she asked her self. "Wrench you had better watch your self in battle," Inuyasha said sitting her on a tree branch away from the fight. They had run in to Sesshoumaru while looking for the last shard.

This was not like any other battle someone else was watching, not Naraku but another person; she was powerful from what she had seen of her. She controlled the elements and was watching over Sesshoumaru but seem to have her own plans then listening to his every command. The battle ended with no one winning just Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and that other girl all went off.

"Kagome are you ok?" Miroku said patting Kagome's butt.

SLAP!

Miroku lay on the ground with a handprint on his face. "I'm fine," she said. "Good," Sango said. "Inuyasha do you know who that other girl with your brother was?" Kagome asked innocently. "No I don't why?" Inuyasha asked wondering why she wanted to know. "I just wanted to know she looked familiar to me that's all," Kagome said knowing she'd seen her somewhere before.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Sesshoumaru scolded Mamoru. "I have my reasons," she said pushed against the walls of Sesshoumaru's palace. "You were seen when specifically said to stay out of sight!" he yelled. "I wanted to be seen to set things in motion," she said slyly. "You may be the same type as Youkai as me but I still have power over you, you remember right?" he said nuzzling the side of her face. "Your mine to command, don't ever forget that," he said in her ear before punching her in the stomach. "I won't," she said hiding the pain. "For not listening to me your going to be punished tonight," he added before entering his study. 'Danm, does he have reminds me that I will never enjoy this, I hate it when he does that,' she growled to her self before entering her own private study next to Sesshoumaru's.

"Wrench is the food ready yet?" Inuyasha said hungry for some instant ramen. "Yes," she said as the timer went off. "Yum," inuyasha said gulping it down. "Inuyasha really should treat Kagome better then that," Miroku said. "Who asked you?" he growled. "No one just she brings you this food from her time and you never seem to treat her better for everything she does for us," Miroku said sipping his tea. "You should have more respect for her or you'll lose her someday," Sango added. "Feh!" he said jumping up to a tree branch. He hated to admit it but he cared for Kagome a lot more then he let on, he would have her for his own someday.

Mamoru listen to music and worked on her computer while holding back tears from things she was remembering from the music. "Mamoru why are you sad?" Rin asked. "Its nothing Rin just some memories," she said smiling a bit. "Rin don't believe that it's just that," Rin said sitting on Mamoru's lap watching her work. "Rin you want to see who I'm thinking about?" Mamoru asked knowing Rin would not leave her alone until she told her. "Rin want to see," she answered. Mamoru called up an image file and set it as her background. "That's me when I finished High school," she said pointing to a picture of her and her friends. All of them were different in there own way. "That's me and my friend Sarah," she said pointing to a picture of her and her friend with a comment at the bottom saying 'Oh the memories! Lol' "Who's that?" Rin asked pointing to her and a guy kissing. "That Rin was my Boy friend, he was really nice and I'll never see him again unlike my friends," Mamoru explained to the child. "Rin wants to met your friends," Rin smiled. "Maybe one day you will," Mamoru said smiling. "Rin go see what Sesshoumaru-sama is doing," Rin said jumping off her lap and walking quietly out the door.

Mamoru took out a picture hidden in her laptop, it was dated 07/ 25/ 02, the day she had turned 18 and was sent back to this time. "I miss you guys, I wish I could go back to the days where every thing was simple," she frowned. "Get a hold of your self Mamoru, your 19. You have a life, well not much off one but it's a life," she said to herself. "Rin said you missed your friends," Sesshoumaru said in the doorway. "Why do you care?" she sad slipping her glasses back on. "Cuz Father entrusted you to me and I'm suppose to watch you and make sure you do not be sad," he said walking slowly over to her. "Yeah but he also made me your watcher so I have my freedom to feel the way I do," she said closing he laptop hard. "Yes but when your under my command you do not, I want you to feel normal not happy or sad, I promised you after you saved me that day that I would protect your heart from others but not me," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Sesshoumaru why do you kiss me when you long to kiss another?" She said taking Sesshoumaru by surprise. "I want to make you feel wanted until she comes to me," he said pushing her hair behind her ears. It was surprising how much they looked a like, same marks on the face but hers were black and gold. They were almost twins but they came from different families, Sesshoumaru was born in to his role as Lord of the western lands and Mamoru was brought in to the line by Sesshoumaru's father because she save Sesshoumaru when he was little and she was smart and strong.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly as she slept in her sleeping bag. He longed for her but for some reason could not take her as his. Miroku and Sango were asleep and so where Shippo and Kirara so why couldn't he sleep. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Inuyasha?" she called out but nothing. "As we go on, we remember all the times we had together, and as our lives change from what ever, we will still be friends forever," someone sang up head. Kagome ran and soon found herself in a forest. She followed the voice and came to a clearing on a cliff overhanging the ocean. "We will still be friends forever," the voice finished. "So you've come," Mamoru said standing up and walking over to Kagome. "Its you, again," Kagome said in surprise. "Yes it is, do you know who I am?" she asked floating just above the ground. "Your Mamoru," Kagome said surprised. "I've come to guide you to your correct path in life," she said sitting down again. "Path of what?" Kagome said sitting beside her. "Love, I have a mission to get you and your lover together," she said looking up at the sky. "But I travel with him," Kagome said. "I can't tell you anymore then I have but be prepared for something big to happen, this is the only time I'll talk to you like this, the rest of the time I will play another role. I will be watching you," she said disappearing leaving Kagome alone.

"Mamoru," A naked Sesshoumaru said waking he up. "Yes my lord?" she asked looking up at him. "Your punishment is over, now lets relax a little," he said nipping at the nap of her neck. "Sesshoumaru she will be coming soon," Mamoru said putting her hand on his face. "Good job," he said cuddling next to her for the rest of the night. (A/N: yes cuddling … I don't know how I'm writing this, still) Sesshoumaru always relaxed in Mamoru's arms since he was a pup. She always calmed him down; ever since the night she saved him from being drowned by another Youkai. She was younger then him by about 5 years and had no family or friends at the time. Her reason for saving him was ' you looked like you needed some help,' those words went through his head whenever he thought about it. "Since that day you've been there for me why?" Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Because I'm your friend and I promised your father I'd watch you for as long as I could," she said opening her eyes a bit. 'Danm it you were not suppose to hear that,' he said to him self. Mamoru giggled and went back to sleep. In the morning Sesshoumaru woke up to find Mamoru's arms wrapped around his body. "Its morning?" she said waking up and opening her eyes a bit. "Yes wake up," he said pushing up on his arms allowing her to move a bit. "Come on or I'll force you to," he said pocking her side. "Fine," she said sitting up. "Since we know each other so well its not like we need to argue when we know each others lil weakness," she said putting on a black robe.

Kagome sat at home after a long night of studying she had fallen asleep. "Who is that person?" she kept asking her self until she saw a Tec. Magazine on her desk that her brother had gave her. "19 year old programmer from Canada fixes XP problems," she read out load. (A/N: yes someone plz fix the problems with XP or get me Linux! I mean it!) "That's her," Kagome said grabbing the magazine before head for breakfast; Inuyasha would be coming to get her today.

Sesshoumaru and Mamoru went to the hot springs since they did that everyday so they could plan there day in private. "So she should be coming back today," Mamoru said always referring to Kagome as 'she' since Sesshoumaru still did not know who she was really. If he did he was good at hiding it. Mamoru washed her body when Sesshoumaru noticed scares on her back. "Those have not healed yet," he said running his hand down them. "No but I don't care since I can heal other people better then myself," she said pressing her hands on Sesshoumaru's left shoulder since he lost all the feeling when Inuyasha cut it off. "Hold still," she said muttering a chant to focus her powers in to Sesshoumaru's arm. Soon Sesshoumaru felt a tingling sensation in his arm and looked down, the muscles formed around the bone then the skin, giving him a complete arm that was like it never was cute off. "How did you?" Sesshoumaru said looking at his left hand. "I've been saving the energy to do that for a while now," she said feeling a bit light headed but she'd be fine in a bit. "You should rest your in heat and I don't want anyone taking advantage of that," he said resting her head on his left shoulder. "I'm fine beside you're the only one I know who can tell when I'm heat," she smiled. "Yeah," he said having connected with her on a stronger level then mate allowing him to resist her. They had been more like really good best friends but never admit it for reputation purposes.

"SIT!" THUD! Inuyasha had pissed off Kagome yet again. "So Kagome what do you have there?" Sango asked pointing to the magazine in he had. "You remember that girl I was talking about well I know who she is," Kagome said showing them the article. "The writing its so small," Miroku said. "Well her name is Maho Mamoru (A/N: in Japan they say last name first then there first), she is 19 years old and programs computers for a living," Kagome said losing everyone on the computer thing. "But why is she with your brother Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I don't know but I've seen her before," he said lying he knew who she was the whole time and was saying that because he didn't like her. "There's one more thing you don't know," Kagome added. "What?" they all asked. "She's my cousin," she said smiling a bit. "What! You mean you're related to that Youkai," Inuyasha yelled. "I thought you didn't know who she was Inuyasha," Kagome said while Mamoru sat in a tree near by. "This is going to be good," she said almost falling back words out of the tree.

ok I updated this again since I know I didn't make much sense… then again I haven't had the time to work on these again… and I'm procrastinating on programming home work…. Even if it is a game I'm making oh well on wards to the stars!!! marches off


	3. some things reviled and Naraku updated!

Well here's the final edit I'm going to do for this chapter I have changed a lot in it

I don't own anything so no blaming me

"SIT!" THUD! Inuyasha had pissed off Kagome yet again. "So Kagome what do you have there?" Sango asked pointing to the magazine in he had. "You remember that girl I was talking about well I know who she is," Kagome said showing them the article. "The writing its so small," Miroku said. "Well her name is Maho Mamoru (A/N: in Japan they say last name first then there first), she is 19 years old and programs computers for a living," Kagome said losing everyone on the computer thing. "But why is she with your brother Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I don't know but I've seen her before," he said lying he knew who she was the whole time and was saying that because he didn't like her. "There's one more thing you don't know," Kagome added. "What?" they all asked. "She's my cousin," she said smiling a bit. "What! You mean you're related to that Youkai," Inuyasha yelled. "I thought you didn't know who she was inuyasha," Kagome said while Mamoru sat in a tree near by. "This is going to be good," she said almost falling back words out of the tree.

"Poor Inuyasha can't lie," Mamoru said laughing as she had watched Kagome fall at the comment. "How long have you been there?" Inuyasha said cracking his fingers. "Not long," she said. "So how long has it been?" Kagome asked. "A few years I believe but I've never kept track with work and all," she said smiling. "Yeah but why did you decide to show up now?" Kagome said. "You'll find out," she said jumping down from the tree and landing on her feet. "Are you going to tell me anything or do I have to fight you to get it?" Kagome said while adding silently 'something about you never change, same old Maho' while getting into a fighting stance. "You know it," she said throwing one of her swords at her feet and removing her other one. "Lets see how strong you are now," Mamoru grinned as Sesshoumaru watched from a distance.

Kagome charged with the sword at full speed. Mamoru raised her sword to stop hers and forced her back. "Pretty good but your not trying hard enough," she said charging at her knocking her sword out of Kagome's hand and cutting her face slightly. "Like that," Mamoru said picking up her other sword and returning both to there place at her side. "Thanks I will remember that for next time," Kagome said ignoring the blood dripping down her face. "Good cuz I'm not an easy teacher, see you later," Mamoru said. "All right, bye," Kagome waved.

Mamoru walked deeper in to the forest passing Sesshoumaru. "She still needs to be trained but she is still strong," she said showing him her wrist that was now bloody. "She is pretty good for a human," he admitted. "Who said anything about being human, she's full Youkai like you and me," she said creating an odd silence between the two, while Sesshoumaru processed the information. "She does not smell like us," Sesshoumaru said finally breaking the silence driving them crazy. "I sealed that part of her up when she was little, her Miko side allows her to look human, Its easier to live in the time we do," Mamoru said continuing to walk in the forest. "Why must you never give strait answers?" Sesshoumaru said annoyed. "If you want them then you should come with me when I return home sometime, you can see what I do and find things out that way," she said stopping as she sensed something coming at her.

She sighed an arrow; Mamoru moved out of the way and used her sword to hit it off course. "Still trying to get me off guard, when will she learn," she sighed and continued walking. "I think I will follow you," Sesshoumaru said to himself jumping from tree to tree. "Maho!" Kagome yelled as she came out of nowhere tackling the demon to the ground. "You mind," she said getting up. Sesshoumaru watched from a distance. "I just wanted to tell you that someone told me to give this to you," Kagome said handing her a letter. "Your getting better at teleporting but still can't compare to me," she said opening the letter. It said:

_Dear Maho,_

_It is time for you to return to us you will have until the end of the week before we pull you out by force  
p.s. Don't be late_

'Interesting,' she said to her self as she held the black stone on a leather string. "You mind telling me who sent it?" Kagome asked. "Maybe another time," she said putting the necklace on. "Are all you types like this?" Kagome asked, as Sesshoumaru had wanted to ask her this too. "Nope," she said as both Sesshoumaru and Kagome dropped their head. "Kagome there is someone you like more then Inuyasha," Mamoru said looking at Sesshoumaru. "How did you know?" Kagome asked turning red. "Perfect, well I'm going to do a few things I'll leave you and Sesshoumaru to talk," Mamoru said vanishing in a blink of an eye. "Man one of these days I'm going to find away to figure her out," Kagome said. "How can you stand her?" Kagome asked. "No clue but she is good to have around, even if you can never tell how she feels or what's she thinking," Sesshoumaru said 'That's a good thing sometimes,' he added in his mind.

"I guess being trained how she was made her that way," Kagome said catching Sesshoumaru's attention. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded to know. "All I know was that she was trained at a young age and that she is not just a Youkai," Kagome said. "If your planning to follow her home one day, you will have to learn a lot quickly," Kagome explained knowing the only way to understand their friend was to go to her home and discover on their own. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru said hiding the fact that he needed Kagome to tell him everything she knew. "All I know is that she lives in another country which speaks a totally different language and that she deals with things that are not good," Kagome said having met some of her friends last time she visited her. "How do you know this?" he asked as they followed Mamoru at a distance. "I was there for a time myself and she always kept disappearing at night and waking up around midday," Kagome said. "I like my bloody sleeps!," Mamoru yelled down from her spot in the tree "Maho your very confusing," Kagome sighed and walked closer to the tree Maho was on. Sesshoumaru could not take it anymore, Maho was driving him insane and Kagome was not helping. "Kagome where's Inuyasha and the others? Please don't say you used the illusion spell to get to me," Mamoru said getting ready for the answer she knew was coming. "Yes so?" Kagome said. "I told you to only use then when your fighting, that way you will not lose focus," Mamoru said as she watched Sesshoumaru move closer to Kagome while glaring at her. "I was fighting but now I'm," Before she could finish Sesshoumaru had grabbed her in his arms and pulled her in to a kiss, Kagome stood there in surprise and not knowing what to think of this. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Wow I'm surprised I have not beaten him up yet, Oh well things happen," Mamoru sighed before deciding to leave them and go fine the Idiot and his friends. She jumped off the tree and vanished into the wind.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's ok she's with me I'll bring her back by mid day tomorrow," Mamoru said appearing for the shadows. "Why?" Inuyasha said grabbing Mamoru's neck tightening his grip. "I need to teach her something," she said getting out of the grip easily. "Why should we believe you?" Miroku asked. "I'm her friend, why would I harm her other then for training purposes," she answered. "Good point but hurt her and you will have to deal with the consequences," Miroku threatened. "I know," she said disappearing again. "Wounder what's going on here?" Sango asked, as Shippo was in her arms crying about Kagome. "Don't worry Shippo Kagome will be back," Mamoru whispered to him calming him down a bit.

When Mamoru got back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, she found them both in deep discussion, at first glance.

Kagome opened her mouth letting Sesshoumaru's tongue slip in. She tasted good he wanted all of her. Kagome's tongue explored Sesshoumaru's mouth, running over his fangs and tasting him. He tasted great to her. Sesshoumaru pulled away when he sensed he was being watched and being threatened by another Youkai. "Took you long enough to figure out I was here," Mamoru said leaning against a tree listening to music. "Yeah but your really no threat," Sesshoumaru said.

Mamoru glared at him with her eyes, her pupils smaller sending a shiver down bother their spines, and she removed her headphones and put them around her neck. "You know about our relationship, Maho, what about yours?" Kagome said. "If I told you I'd have to kill you both, so you'll have to wait until another day to find out," she said turning around. Maho was the best with lies and riddles; she always used them to keep her self from being figured out. Besides she had no one to love, she was alone, not that she really minded.

"Always with the secrets why can't you just be open? What happened to make you like this?" Kagome asked. "You're not finding out so stop asking questions, see you both later," she said putting her hand in her pockets of jeans and her ear phones back on before heading back to the western lands.

"She is so annoying when she does that," Kogome said crossing her arms. "She has good intentions and knows what she has to do," Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arms around Kagome and holding her close with his tail. "Why does my brother treat you like he does?" Sesshoumaru said holding her tight taking in her sent. "No clue he's thick headed most of the times," she laughed. "Mission complete," Mamoru said standing on the path up a head and then disappearing with the wind. "She just?" Kagome said pointing over to where Mamoru was standing. "It was just the wind," Sesshoumaru said. "No it was more then the wind, Maho can control the elements and her powers now," Kagome said having known Mamoru was working on controlling her other powers that were not Youkai.

Flash back

A 15-year-old Mamoru sat mediating in a dark room. "What are you doing?" a very young Kagome said having black hair and yellow eyes. "Learning to control my other powers," she responded not moving. "What other powers?" she asked. "My Elemental ones that connect me with the elements," she responded again. "You have to control them?" Kagome asked. Mamoru opened her eyes and said, "Yes I do, and the world could be destroyed if I don't." Kagome left the room and Mamoru stayed in there for a few more days.

End flash back

"She couldn't control them?" Sesshoumaru said in shock but letting his face show it. "Yeah I found out when I visited her when I was little, back when I had my youkai powers at my use," Kagome said surprised that Sesshoumaru of all people did not know what power she had. 'Why didn't I notice it?' he asked him self before focusing back on Kagome, she was beautiful. 'Your in love with her, admit it!'

'Who are you and I am not!'

'I'm you, and you so are, she's the perfect mate,'

'I'm still not in love with her,'

'Your denying it, she's powerful and your pups would be too,'

'Why do you have to be right?'

'I'm you,' the voice said disappearing into the back of his mind then nuzzled Kagome snapping her back to reality. "Huh?" she said turning to face him blushing a bit. Sesshoumaru started in to Kagome's eyes, he wanted her, he could feel his man hound hardening as he touched her. "You're acting different?" Kagome said. "Youkai always act different when they're with there mates," he said waiting to know her reaction. "Sesshoumaru some how I knew that was going to happen," she said looking in to his yellow eyes still very confused. Sesshoumaru placed a hand around Kagome's back and kissed Kagome deeply.

"What's the wrench doing with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said having picked up Kagome's and his brothers sent. Inuyasha who was pissed was jumping from tree to tree finally finding Kogome and his half brother kissing. Inuyasha growled and watched a bit more. Kagome and Sesshoumaru would pull away and then kiss even deeper then they did before. Inuyasha could not take it anymore he wanted Kagome to finish there quest and then she would become part of Kikyo once again. Inuyasha cracked his fingers and attack. "Sesshoumaru your dead!" Inuyasha yelled but before he could cut her to pieces Sesshoumaru had jumped up in to the trees with her in his arms. "Inuyasha," Kagome said in surprise.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled attacking one more time but only to be stopped by Mamoru's swords. "I sensed him in the area so I came back," she said kicking Inuyasha down to the ground. "Your walking on air," Kagome said passing out. "Its nothing new," she said looking at Kagome who had just passed out and was in Sesshoumaru's arms. Good thing he had his second back. "I'll take care of your half brother you take Kagome home and keep her safe, the spell will be breaking in 3 days so other's will sense her power," Mamoru said blocking another attack by Inuyasha. "Let me," Sesshoumaru said stepping forward landing on the ground. "No you protect Kagome I'll take care of this," she said cutting Inuyasha in both sides and then knocking him out cold. Maho turned to look at Sesshoumaru her eyes were red. "He's not dead you'll get your chance," she said walking once again back to the western lands without another word. Sesshoumaru had just met the true nature of Maho

As they entered the Western lands Sesshoumaru was stuck with a question in his mine, 'Who is she really?' Sesshoumaru thought following with Kagome in his arm. "If I could answer that I would," she sighed. "Why did you hide it all this time?" he asked stepping in front of her. "Because I would have put you in danger and I only got full control over them a while ago," she said firmly.

"Why do you hide? What do you do that's so dangerous? Who is you lord?" Sesshoumaru said staring in to her eyes as if trying to read her mind. "I hide so I will not be destroyed and so I can do my work. Also you are my trusted friend and my lord but my masters have existed for all time," she said actually answer the question but not in full.

"Remember your with me so you follow me," Sesshoumaru growled. "I know," she said walking a head of him once again; she was wearing jeans, a trench coat and a longed sleeved black shirt, which clashed with her bloody silver hair. "I'm going a head make sure were not follow," he ordered.

"Fine," she sighed keeping her eye open for anyone following when the wind picked up, making her stop. "Something is coming, not Youkai so what is it?" she asked her self but it was too late, she had been hit with Wind and water. "Who's there?" she yelled pulling her staff from it place on her back, it was covered in blood but it disappeared quickly. "I see you're the one the Elements chose, lets see how powerful you really are," the voice said from behind a tree. "Want me come and get me," she said standing up with her staff at her side. "Very well," the voice said moving at the speed of the wind and attacking form behind but Mamoru herd the attack and dogged, countering with a her staff and then her sword. "Who are you?" she said to the person who dare challenge her. "No one but I'm known as slayer," she said getting up slowly. "So slayer ready for more?" Mamoru tempted Slyer smiled and attacked quicker then before cutting Mamoru's face and her back. "Very good," she said getting up and stabbing Slayer in the chest. "But I'm better," she smiled as Slayer's body went limp.

Mamoru was in more pain then she let on as she walked back to the western land. Finally making it only to pass out in the hallway. "Mamoru-san," a servant screamed. "What is it?" another asked. "Mamoru-sama has passed out and is injured, alert Sesshoumaru-sama," the servant said as she carefully picked up Mamoru's body and carried it to Mamoru's room.

"My lord, my lady, Mamoru-san she... she," the servant said entering his private chambers. "What about Mamoru?" he said tucking Kagome in and heading quickly to Mamoru's chambers. Mamoru was wrapped in bandages; only ones not covered were the ones of her face. "What happened?" he demanded. "We found her passed out in the Hallway, we have no idea what could have done this but its not Youkai," the servant said. "What do you mean? Something else did this to her?" he said angry. "I'll explain later, it was element that caused these injuries, I'll heal in a few days," she said weakly. "Your hurt I'm not going to stand by and wait for you to heal," he said taking out Tenseiga and cutting down her body. Mamoru gasped as her wounds were mostly healed, either they were fully healed or just scares that still hurt. "There I expect you to be better so you can help train Kagome," he said leaving the room. "Give me a day I need to heal the pain I got as well," she said, Sesshoumaru growled and then left down the hall to tend to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had removed Kagome's cloths and gotten his Servants to find something suitable for her to sleep in. They came back with light pants and a shirt, from Mamoru's room. Kagome stirred and started to wake up. "Is Mamoru ok?" she asked opening her eyes. 'How did she know?' he thought to him self. "Yes she'll be fine, how'd you know?" he asked. "I can smell her blood its different from Youkai its smoother and darker," she said as Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes they were changing colours in front of him and her hair was turning slowly a dark silver, as her hair had lighted over the years. "When is the spell she cast of you suppose to wear off?" he asked. "In a few days," she said as Sesshoumaru started to remove his cloths. Kagome watched looking over his firm muscles. "That is fine," he said wrapping his tail over Kogome as he climbed in to bed with her. "Sesshoumaru?" she said blushing a bit. "Be my mate forever," he whispered in her ear. 'Kagome ever since I saw you I knew you would be my mate, I love you Kagome,' he said to him self waiting for her answers. Kagome looked up in surprised and smiled. She nodded and hugged Sesshoumaru tight. Sesshoumaru grinned and ran his hands down her side. Kagome giggled and put her arms around Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Jaken yelled in the hallway. "Mamoru has been taken by Naraku!" he yelled. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and got dressed like the wind, Kagome followed putting her school uniform on quickly. The entered Mamoru's room to find her gone and to find she had gotten dress before she was taken. There was a note on the bed, 'gone for a run can't sleep,' it read. "Good she is still bleeding, we can follow her," Kagome said having picked up her scent and she ran out the room. "Where is it? Ah there," she said while looking for a clue. There was a trail of blood, which meant she had opened a wound or two. "Perfect, she'll lead us right to Naraku," Kagome said picking up her bow and some arrows. "Why is her blood a good thing?' Sesshoumaru asked. "Maho is truly a genius, she may not seem like it but she is, she left her blood so we could find her but its faint so its hard to pick up." Kagome said.

Mamoru fell hard on the floor of what looked like Naraku's palace. "What do you want?" she said sitting up ignoring the sharp pain in her body. "I want you, your power and your body," he grinned evilly. 'Sick,' she though as she glares at the evil Hanyou, "I won't be living long enough for you to fully control my powers," she replied knowing she would not be around in a few days. "That's why I'm going to mate with you and feed off your power, you should last long enough for you to do that," he said cupping her face with is hand. "I'd rather be dead then be with you any day," she said taking that out of nowhere. "You'll get what you want after I get what I want," Naraku growled at he not letting go. "Get off me you freak," she said looking at his face, which had gone angry. "Bitch," he said pinning her down with his body. "Oh my god this fucking hurts," she breathed as Naraku reopened most of the wounds and began drinking her blood.

Warning Rape scene!!

Naraku began to remove Mamoru's cloths quickly, staring at her naked body before him. "Beautiful," he said kissing her hard on the lips and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Mamoru tried to pull away but she could not move he had pined her body to the floor by chains and was trailing kissed down her body. Naraku ran his hand down her body till he stopped at her entrance. "They say you can't be aroused, lets see if that's true," he whispered as he bit down on the tip of her ear as he thrust his fingers in side her. He went slowly at first then began to go faster, stopping before her released.

He pulled his fingers out and licked the as he positioned himself to take her fully. "You are sweat my dear," he said grabbing her hips and trusting into her causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. 'Shit it's getting hard to control myself,' she said as she felt his length inside her. Naraku went faster and harder, he wanted her to please him. "Stop it!" she screamed as she felt his seed flow into her body. "Very good," he whispered in her ear as he bent down to mark Mamoru as his.

End scene

"You finish that and you'll be dead," Sesshoumaru said with his claws in Naraku's neck pulling up. He had got there in time to hear her scream. "Mamoru!" Kagome said looking at what Naraku was doing to her. "Ah! Sesshoumaru, I see you finally showed up," he said wrapping his baboon pelt around him and pulling Mamoru into his chest. "She is my mate!" he growled as Sesshoumaru punched him in the face. Mamoru pushed off of him and fell onto the hard floor she was tried. Kagome grabbed Mamoru's cloths off the group and ran over to where she had fallen. "Kagome," she said quietly as she put her cloths back on she felt dirty after what Naraku had did to her.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled pulling back her bow. She was angry with him for so many reasons that she focused them all into an attack. She fired her arrow with all her power and Naraku was destroyed by a pink light as his part of the Shikon no tama fell to the ground purified. Now where the power came from no one really knows except for Maho but no one thought of it until many years later.

Well this is no complete and I told ya I changed a lot if you can't review because you already have for this chapter e-mail me, (e-mail in profile) if not review you can yell at me for not updating sooner…. Which a lot of people have --

But I have been busy, with school, sports (bloody early morning skating at 7 am before school) and well life. Since I now have a life but still no job… anyways the next chapter should be up soon


	4. Getting away and annouying people update

Finally chapter 3 finally updated and this is probably the last one for the day as it is New Years Eve!

Last time:

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled pulling back her bow. She was angry with him for so many reasons that she focused them all into an attack. She fired her arrow with all her power and Naraku was destroyed by a pink light as his part of the Shikon no tama fell to the ground purified. Now where the power came from no one really knows except for Maho but no one thought of it until many years later.

This time:

Naraku was gone and they finally could relax. They left the area quickly; they did not want more trouble. "Are you alright? You're going slower then normal," Sesshoumaru said having to slow down for a sec to let Mamoru catch up. "I'm fine, you can go ahead I'll get back soon after you," she said not wanting to slow him down. "Kagome can you keep up with me?" He said in a low whispered; Kagome nodded and asked "Why?" "Because she's weak and hiding something. She should not be moving in her state," he answered as he landed on a tree branch. Sesshoumaru set Kagome carefully down and then turn to Mamoru. 'Why do I think I'm going to be carried?' she said to her self. "Come," he ordered; Mamoru came and stood beside him. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru knocked Mamoru out and caught her body. 'He really cares for her; He is a lot nicer then most guys but sometimes a it crude,' Kagome thought as Mamoru's body was held lightly in his arms.

Flash back

Kagome's POV

Sesshoumaru appeared on the shoulder of a Youkai, he was hansom for some reason I felt different. I don't know, he's so graceful when attacking Inuyasha. Wait! Inuyasha!!

End flash back

"I am fine you know," Mamoru said for the 5th time as they continued on their way, after she had woken up. "No your not, and you promised me you would slow down when you get hurt," Kagome said they had been arguing for the last 10 minuets and Sesshoumaru was about to leave them in the forest or back with Inuyasha, they both maybe youkai but they acted like humans, he dislikes humans that argued over nothing and these two were driving him pure insane. "Shut up," Sesshoumaru finally said stopping both girls but only to have it start up with a silent conversation. 'Why are these girls fighting like sisters?'

'Because they are,'

'What?'

'Yeah you smelled their scents there similar'

'Who are you?'

'You'

'I'm talking to myself oh great,'

'Its not so bad Mamoru does it often and it does not bother her,'

'Last time I checked I was not her, nor will I ever be,'

'You will have to put up with them, since you feel in love with one,'

'Damn it,'

'Who knows maybe you'll get both of them in your bed at once,'

'What!! That's just wrong and they would never make it before one of them came up with something else to do,'

'How do you know?'

'Because they think alike,'

'Fine be that way,'

'Leave me,' Sesshoumaru said pushing the voice to the back of his head to realize that he had just entered the gates of his palace. Mamoru had quieted down as with Kagome but not after she let out a high-pitched scream when Mamoru pulled her hair. "Mamoru don't pull my hair," Kagome complained Mamoru just grinned as Sesshoumaru put her down on her bed and order some servants to watch her until she got better. Good thing Rin wanted to stay with her or else she would be up in an hour. "Now you sleep or rest until you get better, understood?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Fine I get it," she said as Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the room.

"Now where were we?" Sesshoumaru said as they entered his room. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Wow not much change's just bloody grammar

Happy New Years Everyone!


	5. mating and the end of one life and a beg...

Here is the final installment of this part, I will be writing more since people want me to so I will get on to it right away alone with the many other stories I have on the back burner anyways enjoy!

"Now where were we?" Sesshoumaru said as they entered his room. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What is it?" he asked as he laid her down on his bed. "Will Mamoru be ok?" she asked concerned. "I don't know the scent of death is coming stronger everyday, she probably knows she will die soon," Sesshoumaru said not meeting Kagome's eyes. "Its ok she wants to die," Kagome said wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru. "I don't know how I can thank her she brought us together, saved us both and not wanting to be recognized for it," Sesshoumaru said nuzzling Kagome's neck. He wanted to take her so badly but he could not know Mamoru was in pain. "She does it because it makes you happy, that's what she wants so she can move on in peace at least," Kagome said running her hands in Sesshoumaru's long hair it was soft. "She does not even get to experience love for a mate," Sesshoumaru said being overwhelmed with sadness. "Don't worry she had our friendship and I know her she does not care about love she cares about friendship she always has and will," Kagome said trying to ease Sesshoumaru's heart. "She was like a big sister to me," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "She IS my big sister and she cares about you that's why she has stayed around," Kagome said in his ear playfully kissing it. "Why did you two pretend to never know each other?" he asked looking in to her eyes. "Because she changed her name so I didn't recognize her and she told me later not to tell after I found out," she answered smiling at him innocently.

"I see so she is still deceiving me," he grinned evilly. "It seems so but she would not want you to be sad," Kagome said trailing kisses down his neck. Sesshoumaru agreed as he kissed her genially and running his hands down her side. Kagome let out a soft moan her body was craving his touch, she wanted him more then anything. Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshoumaru thrust into her. "I'm sorry, the pain will pass," he whispered in her ear, as he slowly trusted in and out of her. Kagome nodded for him to continue. At first Kagome only felt the pain and shut her eyes tightly. Sesshoumaru caressed Kagome's breasted as he trusted genially into her. Kagome let out small moans as she felt Sesshoumaru take her nipple into his mouth and suck on it. "Harder faster!" Kagome pleaded

The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke to Kagome patting his tail in her sleep. 'She's so beautiful, her tail is fluffier then mine, her curves are well defined and she looks so innocent. Like Rin,' "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" a hyper voice said running in to Sesshoumaru's room as if on cue. "Nani?" Kagome said waking up. Rin climbed on to the bed. "Rin how did you get in here?" Sesshoumaru ordered. "Well Rin opened the door," Rin said smiling. "Rin where did you learn to pick locks?" an out of breath Mamoru said leaning on the door, still weak from last night. "Maho, you baka your suppose to be a sleep!" Kagome yelled. Mamoru frowned and looked down. "Its not my fault!" she yelled back saying it was Kagome's. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and covered his head with a pillow.

Kagome grabbed the pillow and threw it at Mamoru. It hit her in the head. "You're so going to get it," Mamoru said throwing it back. So became the pillow fight with Sesshoumaru taking cover. The pillow would hit on of them then the other. Rin laughed at the scene and Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed.

3

Mamoru threw the pillow at Kagome.

2

Kagome hit Mamoru in the head with it.

1

Mamoru throws it back but Sesshoumaru caught it. He was about to kill both of them at the moment. "Enough, Rin go get ready for breakfast," he said Rin nodded and ran down the hall. "Mamoru, Kagome stop this foolishness and both of you turn around," he said having something planed for them. Mamoru did and soon found Sesshoumaru tail linking with hers, that's not a good thing. "Now Mamoru anything else you about you two that you should tell me," Sesshoumaru said while moving to block to door. "Maybe depends what you want to know," she said smiling sweetly, looking at Kagome as if to say 'should I tell him?' Kagome nodded and put a robe on. "Well since your mated its my time to leave you, I already have something else planned but I believe we will never see each other again, I wish you both luck and that I will miss you both," she said back up to the window. "I will not let you leave," Sesshoumaru said holding his half sister. "Its not our choice or hers," Kagome said placing a hand on Mamoru's arm. "I better get going, I just came to say good bye," she finished saying hugging Kagome and then Sesshoumaru. "Take care of each other," Mamoru said walking over to the window and standing on the edge of the balcony.

"Mamoru," Sesshoumaru said holding Kagome who was crying. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" she said in a sweet sad voice. "Thanks for everything, It'll be different with out you around," he finished Mamoru remained silent and nodded. She kneeled on the railing saying one last goodbye and jumping backwards off the rail, she fell head first and at the last second turned and landed on her feet. She did not look back she walked towards the sea.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome cried in to his chest. "I will truly miss her," he said letting tears fall down his face.

Mamoru traveled for 2 days finally coming to her final resting place. "This is it," she said calmly walking up to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and saw the jagged rocks, the one place that could kill her body but not her soul. "Elements this is my final task, so mote it be," she said in English stepping off the cliff and falling. She took her last breath as her body broke on impact and dragged in to the ocean.

"Welcome home," a voice said. "Spirit," she added. "Its good to be home," Mamoru said stepping in to her world. "Mamoru!" a loud voice yelled. "Yes?" she said noticing the dark room she was in. "you are not done your work, you will be given a new body and you will be named Kurai," a deeper voice said. Mamoru nodded as she was changed into a new body, this time a male body with long midnight black hair and black wings. Mamoru was no more as Kurai came into life. "I'm ready!" he said his voice deep and his eyes black with red in the middle.

Kurai's body was sent back to the ocean where it would arrive when the time was right.

Well this is the first part completed I will continue more when I get around the writing, if you yell at me enough I do get things done anyways until next time! And review!!!


End file.
